One Hot Summer Night
by YukueFumei
Summary: It's already past midnight, but Taichi just can't get to sleep. As a joke he decides to text Arata, but he never intended for that night to end up the way that it did. Warning: boy x boy; rated M.


**I'm surprised you even decided to read something with such a bad title. I hope the story is not as bad?**

**What is this? Boys love? But both boys are in love with Chihaya! Maybe so, but I'm still rooting for Arata x Taichi. Hop-on to my ship!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chihayafuru.**

* * *

I stared at the ceiling, listening to the silence that had taken over the house. The summer heat was killing me, I would never get to sleep like this! I sighed, turning over to grab my phone. Seven minutes past one it read. Out of boredom I started going through my messages, a message of Arata was the first one to show up.

I wonder if he's still awake? I thought as I opened a new message with Arata as receiver.

[I can't sleep, because I'm thinking of you.] I smirked at the message, imagining Arata's reaction all the way over in Fukui if he read the message. But there was no way I could send him such a message even as a joke, I didn't have the guts. I snapped the phone shut, tossing it aside. Not even a few seconds later my phone made a noise that gave me a heart attack.

"Shit!" I got up to grab my phone again. [Message sent] it read on the screen confirming my fear. After a few seconds the words disappeared. My hand was trembling, I had accidentally hit the send button when I closed the lid. What should I do? Send a message to apologize? Sorry, I didn't mean to send it. No, that sounded weird. He would start wondering why I wrote it in the first place! Sorry that wasn't meant for you. No, no, no! He would think I had meant to sent it to Chihaya! Actually that last idea didn't sound so bad?

"Shit, shit, shit! I'm so stupid!" I cursed as I ran a hand through my hair. My phone beeped again. A new message. With shaking hands I opened it. Like I thought it was from Arata. Dreadfully I started reading.

[I was thinking of you too. I wish you were lying beside me.]

I stared at the screen. Was this his idea of joking?

[I'm glad you're not beside me. My body is already too hot.] I typed back. If he was going to tease me, then why not play his game? I let out a sigh of relief, Arata hadn't taken me seriously.

Again my phone lit up. Before it could start playing the tune I had already opened the message. [You should take off your clothes.]

I snorted, I should tell him the truth. [I'm already wearing only my boxers]

[Take them off, I'm not wearing anything either.]

I stared at the message. [You're kidding, right?]

It took some time before Arata replied. As I received the message I realized why it had taken him some time, he had attached a picture. [See for yourself] the message read. I hesitated before opening the attached photo, afraid of what I would see. Arata was smiling seductively at me, face flushed and chest exposed. I couldn't see below waist, but there was clearly no sign of his boxers at his hips.

My face started burning as I stared at the photo. I realized Arata had been masturbating, it was the only explanation at hand. I felt myself getting turned on as I imagined Arata touching himself. I shook my head trying to get the image out. This was getting out of hand.

[Do you need some help?] I texted. I knew I should stop sending these messages. I knew I shouldn't let it get any further than this, but lust had started to consume any rational thoughts.

[What would you do?]

I blushed as I tried to imagine. I was a virgin, aside from stroking myself I didn't really know anything about sex. Not to mention I had never even thought about touching the penis of another guy. What was he expecting me to answer? [I'd suck it. I'd take you all in my mouth and suck you nice and slow ] No, that sounded like something a call girl would say. Quickly I erased the message. [I'd stroke you gently as I gave you a very long and intense kiss to muffle the sounds.]

[Sounds good, continue please?] I was amazed at the speed Arata send his replies. Did he even read the messages?

I realized my hand was trembling as I typed in the next message I had in mind. [I lower my head and take you into my mouth. Do you like that?]

[Hmm, yes! Faster!] I chuckled. Arata was pretty bad at this sexting. His answers didn't excite me at all, rather it was my imagination that was turning me on.

[I don't mind if you come in my mouth. I'll swallow every drop] In my mind I could see Arata near his climax. After all he had masturbated before I interfered, it wouldn't take too long for him to come.

I bit my lip, I had to do something about this tension that was building up in my boxers. Hesitant I lowered my left hand. Did I dare touch myself? I was sexting with Arata of all people! This was so weird!

But, I really needed to relieve myself. Slowly I put my hand in my boxers, letting out a slight hiss as I touched my erection. No one would need to know, right? There was no way Arata could know what I was doing.

I jumped as my phone rang. In the silent night it was like the loudest noise ever, yet I didn't dare pick it up. The only person who would call me at this hour was Arata. I took a deep shaky breath as I finally picked up the phone.

"Hi," my voice sounded more awkward than I thought.

"Are you sure we should continue?" Arata asked on the other side of the line, he seemed out of breath but that could also have been my imagination.

"Too late for that. I'm already…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Saying that I was touching myself was just weird.

"Me too," Arata admitted. Several seconds passed, the awkward silence that was to be expected. "I want to hear you!" Arata suddenly exclaimed. "I want to hear you as you touch yourself!"

"Wh…ha?! What are you saying?" I almost yelled back in shock. Had he really just said that? Did he really expect me to touch myself while he was listening on the phone?

"I want to hear your voice as you're doing yourself!" A sharp inhale of breath followed his words. I guessed he had surprised even himself by exclaiming this.

"Does that turn you on?" I couldn't believe I was actually considering doing this.

"Yes, but…"

"Fine, I'll do it," I cut him off. The pressure of my hard on was killing me, I had to touch it sooner or later anyway. On top of that Arata and I had already gone too far, we both knew we couldn't go back to just being friends without things being awkward between us. "Tell me where you would touch me?" Silence. I had probably overwhelmed him by agreeing. "Arata?"

"I… I would..." Arata's voice had become soft, almost as if whispering. "Taichi… I'd put my finger inside you."

"What?" I knew people liked that kind of stuff, but he surprised me with this. Did he really expect me to put in a finger?

"Did you try it before?"

"No, but I'm not doing it!" I kind of defended myself.

"It feels great, trust me!" Arata's voice was almost pleading.

Anxiously I stared down. Just once I had heard my classmates talking about anal sex. They said you could get a great orgasm from anal sex. Ever since I had been curious, but I'd never worked up the courage to touch myself in that place.

"Do you have some lotion?" Arata asked me. His voice made me return from my memories of the past.

I looked around my room, why was I going with his flow? "No, but I have Vaseline?"

"That works fine too, use it to lube your entrance and fingers."

I got up from my bed to get the pot of Vaseline. With shaking hands I managed to open it. "Wait, I'll put you on speaker. Don't be too loud okay? I don't want my parents or sister to hear you."

"I think you should tell that to yourself," Arata answered with a chuckle.

I was still trembling, as I took off my boxers. I positioned myself on my bed again, feeling excited as I applied the Vaseline on my hands. "I have Vaseline on my hands, what do I do next?" Somehow I was glad Arata was guiding me as I was about to finger myself for the first time. I wouldn't have had a clue about this kind of stuff, to begin with I would have never thought of using lotion.

"Put one finger against your entrance and massage it. You should use plenty of Vaseline, just in case."

"Just in case, what do you mean?" I asked taking another layer of Vaseline from the pot.

"It might…hurt if you don't apply enough Vaseline." I could hear Arata cautiously picking his words, possibly afraid to scare me off.

"Oh," was all I could say. I started smearing the Vaseline around my entrance. I took a sharp breath as I massaged this neglected area of my body. It felt kind of good, I regretted not having touched this part of my body before.

"Taichi?"

"Mmm?"

"Think you're ready?"

"Probably," My nerves were having the overhand. I shouldn't have agreed on this.

"Try to relax, it won't work if your body is too tense."

"Easy talk," I muttered.

Either Arata hadn't heard me or he had decided to ignore my comment, because he continued his explanation. "Softly press one finger against your entrance. Don't pull back if you feel it slip inside."

I did as I was told. Slowly my finger slipped inside, it was the strangest feeling ever but at the same time very exciting. "Aaahn! It's inside!" I breathed, trying to fight my reflex to pull it out.

"Taichi, let your body adjust! It's only one finger," Arata sounded just as excited as me, but judging from his words he must have thought I was in pain.

"Mmm, it feels so good!" I pushed my finger in deeper, slightly turning it around as experiment. "Oh! Damn!"

What was this sensation? Eager for more I pushed in a second finger. It slightly hurt as I stretched myself down there. A groan escaped my lips at the stingy feeling. I could barely move my fingers because it was so tight. With my other hand I stroked my member as I waited for my body to get used to these new experiences.

On the other side of the phone I heard a muffled moan.

"How are you doing, Arata?" I asked the tone of my voice slightly teasing.

It took some time before he answered. "Taichi's voice is just too sexy I couldn't bear it any longer," he admitted with a barely audible voice.

"That's unfair, reaching your climax on your own," I told him. "I'm still stuck with two fingers in my ass."

On the other side I could hear Arata chuckle. "Try bending your fingers forward?"

A bit confused I did as Arata told me. My fingers rubbed against a rather firm spot. Almost at the same time I cried out in pleasure, nearly hitting my orgasm. I rolled on my side, biting my pillow to muffle the sounds. I couldn't really do anything as my body tried to recover itself from the sudden intense bliss.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Arata teased me.

I breathed out. "You could have given me a warning about how intense it is to touch your prostate."

"Your body will get used to it," Arata told me.

I took his words for granted, breathing heavily as I tried slowly moving my fingers in and out. Every now and then I would slightly brush against my prostate. It was actually a lot more enjoyable than I'd thought. I used my other hand to stroke my erect penis, matching the speed of my hands.

I tried to muffle my moans by pressing my face into the pillow. I could feel my orgasm building up, at this rate I wasn't going to last long. I realized Arata had been quiet for a while now, but I didn't really care. I wouldn't be able to stop now even if Arata cut the line.

I let out a loud cry as I came. I realized my voice was too loud, but I couldn't help it. My orgasm had never felt this amazing before.

"As I thought your voice is really sexy," I could only hear Arata's voice from a distance. My senses not yet recovered.

I looked down, I had really made a mess out of myself. I reached for the tissue box on my night stand.

"I wonder what you look like right now," Arata continues. "I wish I could see it."

"I'm all sticky, you don't want to see me like this," I replied wiping myself with a tissue.

"I guess that means no photo?"

"No photo," I answered as I thought about it. Maybe I should sent one later after I'd cleansed myself.

Both of us remained quiet. We both knew we had really crossed the line of friendship here. I stared at the ceiling, the air in my room felt stuffy because of the summer heat. No it wasn't only the summer heat, part of it was also the uneasy silence that hang between Arata and me now. I felt like I had to fix this awkward situation. After all I had been the one to start it.

"Let's blame this on our teenage hormones," I proposed.

"That might be for the best," Arata agreed.

"Next time we meet nothing happened."

"Nothing happened," Arata repeated after me. "I look forward to our next Karuta match." With those words Arata suddenly hang up on me.

"Yeah, see you at our next match," I smiled to myself as I answered to no one in particular. I turned on my stomach, grabbing my phone. I held it out in front of me as I tried looking seductively into the camera. I grinned as I checked the result, perfect.

[Thank you] I texted Arata attaching the picture.

* * *

**Note: Vaseline is not a recommended lubricant, but when you have nothing on hands anything goes right? **

**Uhm... yeah, nevermind me.**


End file.
